To Change What Was
by Kawaiililkitten
Summary: A Hermione Sirius fic. The two start a relationship during Hermione's fifth year, but when Sirius goes through the veil what will she do?
1. The Present Beginning

A/N: Well here's my first shot at a Hermione/Sirius fic...or any HP fic for that matter. It may start out slow, maybe even a little confusing. It has the fairly common H going back in time idea a little later. So enjoy...oh and naturally, I own nothing.  
  
Setting: 12 Grimmauld Place, Year 5, Christmas Break Ages: Hermione – 16 (for the sake of argument, if you please. Pretend her bday is in Nov.)  
Harry – 15  
Ron – 16  
Sirius- to be explained  
Lupin – give or take 37  
  
Hermione sat alone in the dark kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place, enjoying the rare peace and quiet that could only be found in the middle of the night. Quietly sipping her hot chocolate she sighed to herself. It wasn't exactly a sad sigh, nor a contented one, but somewhere in between. She was decidedly happy about being together with all of her friends for the Christmas holiday, but it wasn't as carefree as she would have liked. The Order was holding secret meetings quite frequently, and it was difficult to forget that they were in hiding. Hermione sighed again. Bittersweet was beginning to become the theme of all of their lives, and as the most mature one of the bunch she couldn't just focus on the adventure and forget just how much of an actual childhood they had all missed.  
  
She was startled from her reverie when a very wet tongue graced her foot. "Oi! Sirius!" She complained, trying to keep her voice hushed so as not wake the whole house. The dog at her feet gave a wide grin and tilted her head, looking innocent. "Oh...you cheater!" She said with a giggle, scratching him behind the ears. A hearty "Woof" was the reply she got before the dog backed away a bit. The wolfish grin in front of her quickly went from being on a large, black dog to a large, dark haired man.  
  
"Sorry, but when I hear unhappy sighs I automatically switch into dog mode. It does tend to cheer people up a bit." He said with a wink, pouring himself a spot of cocoa and having a seat.  
  
"I see...and is the lack of clothing a requirement to the transformation?" She asked with a grin, pointing at his boxers. But Sirius just shrugged unashamedly.  
  
"Makes it easier. And you're not wearing too much either." He replied cheekily, pointing at her pink silk tank top and matching pajama pants.  
  
"Hmph. These are perfectly acceptable girl pajamas." Hermione replied with an embarrassed sniff. They both turned back to their cocoa. After a few moments of silence, Sirius ventured a soft question. "So, why are you awake?"  
  
"Eh, couldn't sleep. Thinking too much I guess. Yourself?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"I must be getting old." He said with a wry grin. "I rarely sleep through the night." But behind his grin was a look of pain that signaled to Hermione that Sirius' lack of sleep had more to do with nightmares and memories than age.  
  
"Actually Sirius..." the girl began, tilting her head to the right and resting her index finger on her chin, as she always did when thinking, "you're not getting old at all. I mean, Professor Lupin is at least 37 and looks just as old, if not older because of his condition, but you...you barely look a day over 30. If even that. Why?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Well, first of all, wizards and witches age at a different pace than muggles. You must have noticed this by now...no muggle could live to the age Dumbledore is now. The more powerful the wizard, the older he is...for whatever reason. And I, young lady, am a very powerful wizard." He tried to straighten up and look impressive but it was ruined by his mussed hair and boyish grin.  
  
Hermione just snorted and shook her head. "All well and good to explain aging slower, but you're not that much stronger than Prof. Lupin. Why else?"  
  
Knowing very well that nothing but a straight answer would settle that brilliant witch's curiosity, a trait Sirius was very impressed by, he sighed and shifted uncomfortably, warily beginning his explanation. "In Azkaban, time runs on a different pattern. It sort of slows down, draws it out. You'll live a lot longer if you don't go mad first. Sort of adds to the punishment I suppose." He ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "Thirteen years in Azkaban makes for a dramatic alteration of time."  
  
"Oh." Hermione replied in a soft voice, blushing for making him bring up so difficult a topic. "So then, how old are you exactly?"  
  
"I haven't a clue." He replied equally as quietly, then cheered, "But this does increase the range of ladies I can date...doesn't it?" He asked with a grin, caressing her face with his thumb and winking. Hermione just blushed.  
  
"Speaking of ages..." he added, moving on quickly before she could run off, "you are one of the most intelligent 16 year old witches I've ever met. You have quite the reputation, and it already precedes you wherever you go. You'll do very well in life. And you've grown up, you're quite beautiful you know." He said, tilting his head at her.  
  
Hermione blushed deeper, if it were even possible, mumbling a thank you. Trust Sirius to be the ever-constant flirt! It certainly didn't help that he'd filled out nicely since his escape, so that he was no longer a ragged ex con but a muscular, young, devilishly handsome man with a roguish grin.  
  
"What was that you said?" He asked. He enjoyed tormenting the youngster, but there was more behind it. He wanted her to look at him.  
  
"I said, 'thank you,'" she replied, raising her head, "even though it isn't true. I'm certainly not beautiful" Hermione glared at him fiercely, as if challenging him to argue with her on that. She may be smart, on that she prided herself. But beautiful? Of all things, Hermione Granger was least of all that!  
  
Sirius' hand moved back to her cheek, cupping her facing softly. His thumb moved across her high cheekbones and then moved down, tracing her lips. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Actually my dear, you are incredibly beautiful." Their faces were closer now, and Hermione was barely breathing at all. Sirius was cursing himself in his head but he couldn't help himself. She really was beautiful; fairly tall, graceful, slim, with gorgeous hair and a perfect face. The fact that she was so intelligent, so adult-like, didn't help. The two of them had many a conversation over the past week and that previous summer in the library, going through old books and comparing knowledge.  
  
She was irresistible to him and as much as he knew he shouldn't, as much as his inner voice was growling at him, he leaned in and gave her a soft light kiss, a kiss Hermione leaned into without even knowing what she was doing before she pulled back, startled.  
  
"I..I'd better go to bed." She stammered, quickly pushing back her chair and leaving her cup where it was...a sign of how flustered she really was. She rushed out of the kitchen, startled to see Remus Lupin leaning against the doorway. Muttering an apology as she pushed past him and horrified that he may have seen anything, she ran even faster, stopping on the staircase to catch her breath once she was certain Sirius wasn't following her.  
  
Sirius watched her run with slight amusement. He knew she wasn't disgusted, her face was far too flushed for that, but aside from that he couldn't quite deduce just what the witch was thinking. Remus interrupted his thoughts with a cough.  
  
"And just what..." the were-man began, eyes narrowing "did you think you were doing?"  
  
A/N: And that, ladies and gents, is what you call a cliffhanger. I know it's short, but it is the prologue. Anyway, R/R, and I'll do my best to keep it updated. And if you're a little grossed out by the age difference I apologize, but I rather like the idea of sexy older Sirius with young, mature Hermione. I did try and make it better by taking poetic license with the Azkaban bit. I hope it wasn't too far fetched. ::blush::  
  
Anyway, read, review and enjoy! 


	2. Late Night Revelations

A/N: Well I've had several reviews so far, which makes me happy, but I thought I'd address a few comments. One reviewer noted that my age for Lupin wasn't quite accurate so I subtracted about 7 years. Another requested that I not make my characters fall in love too quickly...I see their point and I'll do my best but a few things have to be explained. First, Sirius is a very attractive older man and love or not, Hermione is certainly going to be attracted to him. And second...Sirius himself is quite smitten, though perhaps more by an idea than anything else...as to be explained later. I hope you guys understand. On to the story...  
  
"Why Moony, my old friend, whatever are you talking about?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair, his face a picture of innocence.  
  
Remus Lupin, aka 'Moony' growled. "You know very well what I'm talking about Sirius. What's gotten into you? Assaulting the girl like that?" Remus shook his head, disbelief thick in his voice as he entered the kitchen "I mean, I know you're a--a horn dog, and Merlin knows you haven't had much luck with women lately...but she's just a child! What if that was her first kiss?! Sirius!"  
  
Sirius scowled at his old friend. Trust him to bring up a very sensitive subject. Azkaban was certainly not the type of place where conjugal visits were allowed. And since his escape he'd been marked as a dangerous criminal in both the wizarding and the muggle worlds. It was true, so many years without...companionship...were hard, but that was not the matter at hand. He was about to say so when Lupin interrupted him again.  
  
"In the muggle world, the world Hermione comes from, what you have planned is completely illegal!" He was now right in front of Sirius, pointing his finger and shaking his head. "And it's not terribly accepted in our world either you know! You're just going to hurt her, poor innocent thing, and once you're done with her..."  
  
Sirius had had enough. Jumping to his feet he smacked Remus's accusing finger away. "It's not like that Lupin. It's different...it's her!"  
  
Momentarily confused, Remus's eyes widened when he finally understood just which "her" his friend had been referring to. "Padfoot! Have you gone mad? It's impossible that was...over 20 years ago. They can't be the same person. Maybe a distant relative or...I admit the resemblance is uncanny..." He fell into a chair in astonishment as Sirius's accusation sunk in. "It can not be."  
  
Sirius gave a grim smile. "Yes it can. 'Uncanny resemblance'? Don't be so thick. They're identical! And it's not just that. Their personalities, their voices. Merlin man! Their scents! And that name?"  
  
"Coincidence." Lupin muttered, still shaking his head. "I don't believe it." Suddenly, a creak sounded from the next room, startling the two and causing them to draw further into the kitchen and lower their voices.  
  
Hermione sat on the bottom step, listening carefully. Frankly, she agreed with Professor Lupin. Just what did Sirius think he was doing?! Kissing her like that...of all the nerve. Then she snorted as Lupin brought up another point. Well Sirius certainly wasn't her first kiss! But at least the others had asked...or hinted! Not that he wasn't attractive... terribly attractive actually, but it was just wrong. He was Harry's godfather! And, Azkaban or no, records would show that he was old enough to be her father. As for this girl they were talking about, that was too much information to absorb in one night, so she stored it away for later assessment.  
  
She shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable with the memory of the kiss. The step under her squeaked and she jumped up, afraid of being discovered, and ran back to her bedroom, diving under the covers and falling asleep quickly with the thought that it had all been a mistake, or a dream...albeit a strange one.  
  
When the pair realized no one was coming, Sirius put a silencing charm around them and continued.  
  
"Believe what you want Remus. I admit, I had my doubts at first. When I saw her two years ago, I almost died of the shock. Even then there were similarities. The compassion, the intelligence...and yes, the looks. But I kept telling myself it was all just a figment of my imagination, that I was going as insane as everyone said I was. But...Moony, since then we've had so much time to get to know each other. And while I still doubted, it was beginning to seem more and more likely...that's why I kissed her. I had to know! I had to!" Sirius ran his hand through his hair again, looking upset.  
  
Lupin sighed, placing his fingers on his temples and moving them in a help me."  
  
Sirius threw his hands up in frustration. "Then you kiss her! You did once! You must remember..." then realizing what he said he growled and glared at his friend. "Nevermind. Don't even try it."  
  
Lupin barked a laugh. "Still touchy ey Padfoot? Ok fine...but how do you explain the twenty year age difference?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, as if the answer should have been as plain as the mustache on Remus's face. "Time travel. It's the only way."  
  
Remus choked and sputtered before finally getting out his words. "T-time travel? Are you mad?! Of all the arts of the Wizarding World, that's one that only a few very powerful, legendary wizards and witches were able to accomplish. Gryffindor, Slytherin. Merlin! I don't know if even Dumbledore could do it...how could this 16 year old...ok yes, a very talented, intelligent 16 year old," he added, seeing Sirius' eyebrows raise, "but still, how could she?"  
  
"It's the only way Moony. It's the only way. I can't come up with anything else...and here's the terrible part...however it is she got there...she has to do it soon. My memories of her are being transparent sort of. I'm sure if you sort through yours you'll see the same thing. And it's not just age man. If I could remember her in Azkaban I should remember her now. And look!" Sirius turned around, showing his broad back. "Do you see those faint red lines?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. "You remember what those were don't you?"  
  
Lupin's eyes easily adjusted to the kitchen, one of the rare positive side effects of his were-blood, and eyed Sirius' back "Scars, from her." Lupin whispered, nodding. (A/N: Don't be kinky now!) "But time does heal all wounds, even those dreadful things..." Lupin, like any wizard or witch, had a natural dislike for scars (well, any wizard besides Dumbledore, who was rather fond of the map of the London underground scar on his knee), mostly because they so rarely had them. Magical treatment was almost always an option.  
  
"Lupin, you know, as well as I do, that those things were just as noticeable six months ago when I moved into this place as they were when I first got them. My shirt was off, I was exercising. You commented on how horrible they were. Remember?"  
  
Lupin did but he wasn't giving up that easily. "Yes of course but...it's just not logical Sirius." He sighed, resting his temple between his fingers again.  
  
"Damn your logic man! I'm telling you what I know!" He shouted, turning about to face Remus again.  
  
"Fine fine..." Lupin said, patronizing and motioned for Sirius to settle down. "Assuming you're right. And both our Hermiones are the same person...why not wait a few years until it's more appropriate? I mean, you waited for so many already..."  
  
Sirius did sit, slumping in his chair as if defeated. "Because I did wait for so many. Being around her like this...it hurts Remus." He placed a hand over his heart for emphasis. "And the fact that our memories and my scars are fading indicates to me that she really does need to soon. I think that something I do triggers her journey. Expressing myself to her now is the best I can come up with."  
  
Lupin smirked. "Are you sure it's not just that she's running from you?" "Aye, that may be, but I'd have to chase her first either way." Sirius replied, smirking back momentarily, but then his frown returned.  
  
"Look old friend, I won't force the girl to do anything. You know that. But I can't keep away from her. I just can't." His eyes were dark but Lupin knew that Sirius was fixated, and nothing could changes his mind. He sighed at the rising sun coming through the window.  
  
"Try my friend. But for now, let's get at least a few hours of sleep." He rose and patted his friend on the shoulder before heading off to bed, trying to digest the night's events.  
  
Sirius sat for a few moments longer before heading off to his own bed. He momentarily paused at the entrance to the girl's room and smiled softly as he saw Hermione's sleeping figure, a small smile playing across her lips. "Happy dreams" he whispered as he tiptoed out and quietly shut the door.  
  
A/N: Ok Ok I know it's not that long but I decided that if you want me to update frequently you'll just have to deal with shorter chapters because I have school and work and boyfriend...etc etc. R/R everyone. 


	3. A Trip Gone Wrong

A/N: Nothing terribly special to write here...disclaimer: you know it's not mine.  
  
On with the show...  
  
Days passed...three to be exact, but to Hermione they felt like weeks. Everywhere she went, Sirius was there. When she woke up in the morning he was already making breakfast. When she went to the library to get some reading done, he was already in there, pouring over one book or another, researching something, though she had no idea what. The worst part was, in Hermione's opinion, that even when she was alone he was still there. When she closed her eyes she could see his face. When she dreamed he filled her subconscious. His smell lingered in rooms where he had visited and she always took a deep breath when she encountered it.  
  
::I am undoubtedly going insane:: she thought to herself as she stumbled, half asleep, down the stairs. First, she had another Sirius dream last night, only in this one he went so far as to kiss her neck...something dream- Sirius had never attempted before. And now she could swear she heard muggle Christmas music, Bing Crosby to be exact, playing from the den of 12 Grimmauld place.  
  
She carefully pressed herself against the wall to her right as she came off the stairs, and peered through the doorway to the den. There was Sirius, humming along to "Joy to the World," a Santa hat upon his head, elf slippers upon his feet, hanging up stockings along the fireplace. She gasped in complete shock, her hand going to her mouth too late to stifle the noise.  
  
Sirius jumped and turned, but when he saw her head peering out from the doorway his expression quickly returned to a grin as he pointed above her head.  
  
Curious, now more than ever, Hermione stepped out from behind the wall and stood under the doorway, looking up. She groaned at what she saw and was about to turn and run when she found she was held in place by Sirius's arms around her waist. He looked at her mischievously, and one hand moved up to cup her face. She tried to pull away, but his grip on her only tightened and his face moved forward so that their noses were touching.  
  
He tsked at her as if she were a naughty child and whispered "Mistletoe" by way of explanation, his breath on her lips making sigh. Sirius took advantage of this and quickly kissed her lips ever so softly and quickly and then pulled away, going back to his stockings.  
  
For her part, Hermione turned as red as a Firepidgeon flower. How dare that man do such things to her, drive her...well, get her all...hmph. And then just peck her and turn away. What a jerk. She turned and stomped out of the room and Sirius watched her retreating figure over his shoulder, a twinkle very apparent in his eye.  
  
...  
  
A few hours later, everyone else was up and the kitchen was becoming rather crowded as everyone tried to get their breakfasts at once. Suddenly Ginny, who had been drinking her tea quietly in the corner, dropped her mug and moaned. No one really cared, the conversations stopped momentarily and they all turned to stare at the corner where the noise had come from but once they realized what it was they all resumed what they were doing. Hermione slipped away from Tonks and moved towards Ginny.  
  
"What's the matter Gin?" she asked, muttering "reparo" over the broken mug while Ginny wiped up tea.  
  
"Oh Hermione it's awful!" She whispered, clearly horror stricken "I forgot to buy Harry a gift!" She moaned again. "I can't believe how dense I can be."  
  
Hermione giggled. This was the awful tragedy? Poor girl, she was clearly enamored. "It's ok Gin, tell you what, we'll go Diagon Alley today and pick him up something. I have a few more things to get myself." She reassuringly patted the girl on her shoulder.  
  
Tonks slipped behind Hermione. "What fun! I need to pick up a few things too and the boys will surely accept me as enough protection! It'll be a girls shopping trip." She grinned in that crazy, Tonks sort of way.  
  
Ginny looked visibly relieved and the three girls looked at eachother, grinned, and ran off in different directions to get dressed.  
  
...  
  
It wasn't long before the girls were ready and assembled in front of the door, but before they could head out they were blocked by a barrage of males.  
  
"And just where..." Lupin began, his wand gripped in his hand, one foot tapping on the floor "Do you think you're going?" Harry and Ron finished simultaneously, glancing at eachother quickly before turning back to the girls. Arthur Weasley, Mad-eye, and Sirius were also present, looking equally perturbed.  
  
Ginny was too busy blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with Harry to respond, since it was her idea, so Hermione picked up the slack before Tonks, sweet girl though she was, could reveal too much.  
  
"We were going to step outside the door and then Tonks was going to use this lovely, unsuspicious portkey," Hermione gestured to Tonks' purse, "to transport us to Diagon Alley for a little last minute Christmas shopping."  
  
"I'll go instead!" One of the men volunteered. Hermione wasn't sure which one.  
  
"And what if one of the presents we have to get is yours?" She asked, smiling patiently. "That's just silly. No one can go but us."  
  
"I won't allow it!" Ah, that was Mad-eye no doubt. "Well Mad-eye. You are not our guardian." Hermione pointed out, and before Arthur could say anything about his and Ginny's relationship, Ginny spoke up.  
  
"And daddy, think of how mum will react if I don't have a present for her on Christmas!"  
  
Arthur Weasley blanched. He was a bit afraid of his wife.  
  
"Good then it's settled. Ta-ta boys!" Hermione began, hand on the door- knob, before Harry spoke up.  
  
"I'll come with you, for protection!" "Me too!" added Ron. "I'd happily join you ladies" was Lupin's reply. "Count me in" was Sirius' input.  
  
Hermione turned and faced each one in turn. "Harry, you being there would only put us more at risk since you're the real target. Ron, you're more likely to get us into trouble. Especially if one of the Malfoys turns up. Professor Lupin, you know how Mrs. Weasley can be with her boggarts. She'll certainly need your help if we're to prevent a panic attack like last time. And Sirius...you should know better. You're not allowed out."  
  
All the men looked properly abashed except Sirius, who growled. Tonks chose that moment to speak up.  
  
"Aren't I good enough protection boys? I can change the way I look, I'm a full fledged auror. And nothing is less suspicious than three girls shopping together. Adding a man would only complicate matters."  
  
Hermione grinned at the now silent men. She mentally patted herself and the other girls on the back for effectively evading their ridiculous possessive behavior. "Well, then I guess we're off!" She knew the boys had nothing left to say and wouldn't follow them. And if Sirius was still looking slightly rebellious well...the other men could easily keep him in check.  
  
Taking the girls by the elbow, Hermione practically skipped out the door into the cool, sunny day, inhaling the fresh air before they all took hold of Tonks' portkey and were off.  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
The girls were ecstatic at finally being out of the house and doing something really in the spirit of the holidays. Diagon Alley was decorated to the nines for the Christmas holiday, with wreaths on every light post and charmed dancing Christmas trees wandering through the crowd. One store was seen to be selling seasonal potions that could turn your hair red and green, give you a blinking red nose, or make antlers grow out of your head. Madame Malkin's had a wide variety of red and white Christmas robes for sale, and Eeylops' owls all had Santa hats upon their adorable heads.  
  
Giggling as they wandered down the street, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks stopped in every store they could. There were a ton of sales going on for the holiday season, and Hermione was especially impressed at the way the prices were literally "cut" down in front of you by a magical hand.  
  
Ginny ended up purchasing a broom warmer for Harry in a lovely shade of Gryffindor red that slid right over the handle of his broom to prevent any scratching or damage. Hermione picked up wonderful charmed study agendas for Harry and Ron that gave encouraging comments and kept you on task, (naturally, she also grabbed one for herself), and a very Christmasy red velvet collar with a large red bow and lots of bells for "Snuffles." Tonks found "The Art of Disguise" and decided to get a copy for all of the other Order members, so they could at least be almost as good as herself in that area of expertise. None of the three noticed the large shadow following them.  
  
Hermione asked the girls if they could stop in the "Enchanted Stories" store, full of music boxes, statues, and other such items from your favorite stories. Confused but with no reason to argue, the girls agreed. While Hermione shopped in earnest, Tonks and Ginny giggled over the Robin Hood statue, where a very cute Robin Hood continuously poked Prince John in the arse with his arrow. Not soon after, Hermione announced that she was finished, and the trio headed back out to the street. They finally decided to rest in a small bar and grab some butterbeers.  
  
Their waitress was a cute girl, if a bit anxious looking and pale, but they didn't think on her too much and as their drinks arrive they began to relax and chat merrily.  
  
"Now Ginny..." Hermione began, "Mind explaining to us just why you were so panicked over not getting Harry a gift?"  
  
Ginny blushed fiercely and looked down at her drink, mumbling something.  
  
Tonks, catching on, joined in the fun. "What was that love? We couldn't hear you..." She taunted, stirring her drink innocently.  
  
"I said...I like him. Still. I never got over him. He's just so nice and sweet and he always defends me when Ron's being a prat!" Ginny burst out, her cheeks growing so red they matched her hair.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well of course you do Ginny, and don't worry we won't tell your secret...but you should know, I think Harry was a little jealous when you were dating Seamus."  
  
Ginny just blushed again and mumbled some other comment, but before Hermione could ask what she said, Tonks jumped in.  
  
"And what about you Hermione...can you explain why my cousin has been looking at you like some lovesick puppy?"  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well you see I...I mean..."  
  
Just then, a noise sounded from the kitchen and all three heads turned. When the yelling began, their hands automatically went to their wands. Before they could decide what to do or what was going on, a girl burst from the kitchens, their waitress. Her eyes looked red with unshed tears but she bustled past them quickly, heading towards a door in the back.  
  
"Excuse me...miss?" Hermione said, catching the girl as she wandered past. The waitress turned and bobbed a little. "I'll be right with you ladies." She sniffled, about to hurry off again.  
  
"No no wait," Hermione stood, "Is there anything we can help you with?"  
  
The waitress' eyes brightened a bit. "Well yes...that is if you don't mind. You see, my Uncle, he owns this bar, and he wants me to bring up a whole bunch of boxes from downstairs. But I'm not much with charms and certainly not strong enough to move them myself but he gets ever so angry when I don't do as he says." The girl was wringing her hands and obviously in distress and Hermione couldn't stand to let the poor thing get in trouble.  
  
"I'm wonderful with charms. We can help you...can't we girls?" She turned to her friends with a pleading look but it didn't take much to get Ginny and Tonks in on it. All three were very helpful girls.  
  
"Of course we will!" Ginny agreed standing, and Tonks followed close after.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you!" The girl exclaimed. "Come on, it's just down the stairs behind that door."  
  
She led the trio to the back of the bar and unlocked a plain looking brown door. She motioned for the girls to go in ahead of her and once they were through, shut and locked the door behind them.  
  
"HEY!" The three exclaimed in unison, but it was no use. The door was locked and not even alohamora was going to open it. Locked in an unknown room, faced with blackness that gave no indication of what sort of room it was or whether they were standing on a cliff or in an endless basement, Hermione was about to suggest a plan of action when two hands grabbed her roughly from behind and covered her mouth. She moved to scream but was hit by a silencing charm and a Petrificus Partialus was placed on her hands and head. From the silence of the other girls, she assumed the same had happened to them as well. Forced to march by some unknown spell, Hermione walked forward down a long hallway, a wand poking her in the back. Her attackers said nothing, but Hermione could see that they were headed towards daylight, and for that she was grateful. With the small bit of light beginning to appear, she made out the shapes of Ginny and Tonks near her, and was calmed somewhat by the knowledge that they seemed to be alright.  
  
...  
  
The large shape that had been following the girls all morning was, in fact, a large, black, grimm looking dog. When the girls wandered into the bar, he was forced to wait outside, thanking his large size for allowing him to watch them through the window. When they walked into some door in the back with another girl and didn't reappear for a while he grew worried, and gave a small whine. A passing woman took pity on him and patted him on the head. "Poor dear, your owners never should have left you outside alone!" She tsked, and then wandered off again. Once she was safely past, the dog headed back down the alley, looking for a safe place to "morph" and then apparate back to tell the others what he had seen.  
  
As he padded through the streets as quick as his four legs could carry him, he noticed that he was heading out of the light of Diagon Alley and into the more suspicious Knockturn Alley.  
  
Knowing that nothing was counted as truly odd behavior in Knockturn Alley, he headed for it at full speed, stopping only when he saw a strange sight. Well, strange to anyone not familiar with Knockturn's odd crowd. There were three people, walking with very short steps, wands extended forward as if they were pushing against something. Suddenly a scent wafted towards his large black nose and his dog eyes widened. ::Hermione? Where?!:: He looked around desperately, unsure as to where the smell was coming from, until he saw a red and white sneaker appear in front of the three odd people. Putting two and two together, he gave a loud "whuff" and bounded after the sneaker.  
  
Wasting no time, he pounced on the first of the three in the group, bowling him over into the second. The third turned to cast some sort of spell the dog managed to grab his wrist first, causing him to drop his wand. Moving behind his attacker, the black hound tripped him, causing the strange character to hit his head on the concrete and pass out, joining his other two companions on the ground.  
  
That part completed, the shaggy head swiveled around to look for the sneaker which, he realized with glee, had finally stopped when the third attacker had fallen unconscious. In fact, the sneaker was now attached to a leg, and then a torso, until it was finally joined by two other bodies, with three pairs of eyes looking around angrily. When one of the sets of eyes landed on their rescuer, they widened.  
  
"Snuffles?!" Hermione gasped, angry and relieved all at the same time. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Realizing there was no one around, Sirius changed back into himself before answering. "Rescuing you, of course. Just what did you think you were doing going off with a stranger like that. You could have been killed! Or worse..." his eyes looked deeply worried and while he was reprimanding all three of them, he was only looking at Hermione. He was well into his tirade before Ginny asked, "But why did they let you out of the house?"  
  
He rounded on her, finally taking his eyes from Hermione's, finger pointed at the Weasley's nose. "Let me? I'm a grown wizard young lady, unlike you! I apparated out! I doubt they even know I'm missing. And it's a damn good thing I did too. Why if I hadn't been following you the whole time!"  
  
"Following us?" Hermione looked grim. "Following us?! We were shopping, we were having fun! We weren't supposed to be under a guard!" At the word shopping, all three girls looked down at their bags. They were still there!  
  
"Well it obviously wasn't a very thought out attack," Tonks commented. "They didn't even make us leave our bags. And luckily...that means we still have our wands and the portkey, so I can get you girls home. Come on now...we can talk about this when we're safely back with the Order."  
  
So saying, she reached into her shopping bag and pulled out the purse she was using as a portkey. The three girls touched it and disappeared, while Sirius huffed and apparated after them.  
  
A/N: Yay a long one! Sorry it took me so long to get out but it is extra long...real life got in the way. :o(  
  
Comments, questions, etc....read and review! 


End file.
